Docendo discimus: enseñando se aprende
by Djancaz-bru
Summary: Aeryn se enfrenta a una misión muy delicada.


Autor: DjancazBru

E-mail: 

Título: "Docendo discimus" (Enseñando se aprende)

Clasificación: NR –13? Seguramente menos.

Categoría: Universo alternativo. Challenge: mito de Pigmalión.

Spoilers: ¿Casi todo Farscape? Pero merece la pena: si lo leéis sabréis por fin qué es un drannit.

Comentarios: Por supuesto

Resumen: Aeryn se enfrenta a una misión muy delicada.

_Todos los personajes de Farscape son propiedad de Hallmark Entertaiment, The Jim Henson Company._

_Han sido utilizados sin permiso, y sin intención de obtener beneficio económico de ningún tipo._

DOCENDO DISCIMUS 

**(Enseñando se aprende)**

DjancazBru 

Manteniendo la postura de firmes, el teniente Tauvo Crais lanzaba ojeadas disimuladas a su hermano Bialar, capitán del transportador de comandancia Verzion, mientras éste leía con atención el informe que proyectaba su lector de datos. El capitán mantenía el ceño fruncido y sólo ocasionalmente arqueaba las cejas, gesto que era un claro indicio de que los resultados que leía no se ajustaban a lo esperado. Tauvo, que ya había leído el informe, disimulaba su impaciencia como un buen soldado. Finalmente el capitán Crais levantó la vista y la fijó en su hermano menor.

"Doy por supuesto que ya lo has leído."

"Sí, señor", en horas de trabajo ni el teniente ni el capitán se permitían familiaridades.

"¿Cual es tu opinión al respecto?"

"Bueno... es sorprendente, como mínimo."

"¿Te importaría ampliar un poco tu discurso, a ser posible yendo más allá de las obviedades?"

Tauvo Crais tragó saliva; ni siquiera a él le convenía exponerse a las iras del capitán, que eran cada vez más imprevisibles y desatadas. El hecho de que fuera su hermano no le impedía notar que el capitán del Verzion estaba últimamente algo fuera de sí. Claro que Tauvo prefería pensar que se trataba de una respuesta natural a las múltiples presiones a que estaba sometido cualquier comandante de una nave de guerra en territorio fronterizo y potencialmente hostil.

"Bien, capitán", comenzó después de reflexionar unos microts, "por un lado están los hechos, que son incuestionables: hace unos días capturamos una nave de origen desconocido que apareció en medio de una operación militar," – Tauvo no iba a ser tan tonto como para mencionar directamente la fuga exitosa de un leviatán que formaba parte de un convoy transportando prisioneros al campo de trabajo de Terran-Rau; su papel en el asalto al leviatán no había sido brillante, exactamente, y él y el resto de los miembros del regimiento Pleisar no estaban ahora en los mejores términos con su comandante en jefe, de hecho todos estaban recibiendo trabajo y entrenamiento extra como castigo por su fracaso. Por si acaso el teniente siguió adelante con su historia. – "En la nave viajaba un hombre, aparentemente sebaciano, que presentó un comportamiento errático y no fue capaz de comunicarse con ninguno de los oficiales ni técnicos que se dirigieron a él. Como semejante actitud podría estar relacionada con algún tipo de locura espacial fue trasladado inmediatamente a los servicios médicos del transportador".

"Teniente Crais" interrumpió el capitán "no insultes a mi inteligencia, todo eso he podido leerlo en el informe."

"Perdón, señor", intento rectificar el joven Crais, "sólo intentaba señalar los antecedentes que explican el punto en que nos encontramos, para proponer líneas de actuación que puedan ser útiles a nuestra causa."

"Prosigue, pero ahórrame datos innecesarios", gruñó Crais.

"Los resultados de las pruebas médicas fueron sorprendentes: el especimen pertenece a una raza desconocida, no se le habían implantado microbios traductores ni había sido sometido a ningún tipo de ingeniería genética de cierto nivel y presentaba diferencias sustanciales con la fisiología interna de los sebacianos."

El capitán parecía impacientarse de nuevo, así que Tauvo Crais se apresuró a retomar el hilo de su discurso. "En general las diferencias muestran una raza débil, con pobre visión, audición y olfato, escasa potencia muscular y densidad ósea, sin nervio paraforal, aunque otro órgano parece suplir la función del mismo, y un cerebro con un mapa neuronal en apariencia efectivo pero escasamente aprovechado, aunque los técnicos médicos no han llegado a conclusiones definitivas al respecto. Hay un detalle que ha fascinado a los técnicos del equipo médico, sin embargo: este ser débil presenta un sistema altamente eficaz para regular la temperatura corporal. Es capaz de resistir sin daños apreciables temperaturas extremas, especialmente el calor, y puede aguantar temperaturas de óptimo más veinte sin sufrir más que una ligera deshidratación, y eso al cabo de bastante tiempo."

Durante todo el tiempo Bialar Crais había estado escuchando a su hermano atentamente, concentrándose en las posibilidades que la información ofrecía. "Todo eso lo decía el informe... la pregunta es ¿qué sugieres que hagamos? ¿cómo nos puede ser útil ese, ese...?"

"Humano. El especimen afirma que su raza se llama humana, Homo Sapiens Sapiens sea lo que sea eso."

"¿Y bien? ¿Qué dicen los médicos? ¿Merece la pena diseccionarlo para estudiar ese sistema de autoregulación de temperatura?"

"Los técnicos médicos dicen que no. Afirman que el especimen moriría rápidamente, y que no podrían estudiar ese sistema sin tejidos vivos. De momento han recogido muestras de material genético para estudiarlas y determinar las posibles aplicaciones. Sugieren que se mantenga al humano a su alcance para ulteriores estudios."

"¿Qué opinas tú?"

"Entiendo la postura de los médicos. Ellos defienden sus intereses y es cierto que su propuesta es interesante, pero pueden pasar ciclos hasta que sus investigaciones puedan aplicarse. Yo creo que el individuo en sí presenta otras ventajas. Exteriormente nadie podría diferenciarlo de un sebaciano, aunque su temperatura corporal es algo más alta y su fuerza mucho menor. Sugiero que utilicemos ese parecido. Él afirma que está solo y perdido, lejos de su planeta de origen. No tiene otro recurso que nosotros; si lo abandonásemos, perecería. ¿Por qué no le ofrecemos un tratamiento amable, le reclutamos para que sirva a nuestra causa y le utilizamos en misiones de cobertura a las que un sebaciano no podría ir sin dificultades?"

"¿Me estás proponiendo que convierta en un perturbador a un miembro de una raza desconocida, inferior, y que se le encarguen misiones de las que podría depender el futuro de todos, Tauvo?". La voz rezumaba incredulidad.

"Estoy diciendo que no se perdería nada al intentarlo. Está solo e indefenso, no será difícil crear vínculos de lealtad con esa criatura. En todo caso, no será algo que pueda hacerse de la noche a la mañana, y eso nos dará mucho tiempo para evaluar los riesgos reales que se podrían correr al encomendarle cualquier tipo de misión. Piénsalo, Bialar" dijo Tauvo, olvidando el tratamiento, "algunos de los miembros más valiosos de los Pacificadores no son sebacianos."

"Muy pocos, Tauvo, y sólo en el área técnica."

"Cierto, pero no me dirás que los perturbadores no se mueven siempre entre especies diferentes a la suya, y tienen carta blanca para..."

"Los perturbadores, igual que los miembros de operaciones especiales, no están sometidos a las mismas normas sobre exposición a otras especies que el resto de los sebacianos. Y no olvides que la mayoría presentan conductas inadecuadas y problemas de adaptación posteriores".

"Pero son necesarios", insistió el joven Crais.

"Lo son. Pero no tienen por qué gustarme".

La discusión pareció haber llegado a un punto muerto, y los dos hermanos se miraron algo incómodos. En tiempos Tauvo Crais había soñado con pertenecer a operaciones especiales, y Bialar había hecho todo lo posible por impedirlo; los fantasmas negros no vivían mucho tiempo, y Bialar había jurado proteger a su hermano en la medida de lo posible. Por otra parte, Tauvo no reunía las condiciones necesarias para entrar en ese grupo, de hecho sólo era un piloto razonablemente bueno que formaba parte de la élite de pilotos de la flota pacificadora gracias a las influencias del capitán. Claro que eso Bialar Crais no lo confesaría ni sometido a la Silla Aurora.

"Veo otros problemas", comentó el mayor. "Se trata de una especie no clasificada, no creo que sea sano que se mezcle con la población de la nave."

"Ya había pensado en eso. Primero tiene que someterse a un aprendizaje exhaustivo, porque en su actual condición ese ser patético no podría pasar como sebaciano ni diez microts seguidos: tiene que aprender el dialecto, a comportarse, entrenamiento militar, historia y cultura sebacianas... Todo eso lleva tiempo. Para cuando esté preparado su especie ya estará clasificada, y él podrá mezclarse con la tripulación como un sebaciano más, recién llegado a la nave."

"¿Y quien va a encargarse de su entrenamiento? Tu no, por supuesto. No estoy dispuesto a tolerar que pierdas el tiempo en una tarea tan dudosa."

Tauvo inclinó la cabeza como muestra de aceptación. "Eso, señor, es una decisión sólo suya."

"¿Alguna sugerencia al respecto?"

"No, señor, ninguna."

"¿Quién ha estado en contacto con el alienígena hasta ahora?"

"Los dos o tres médicos que le han analizado, por supuesto, y unos pocos pilotos de la Icaria, incluído yo. Los técnicos de mantenimiento sólo lo han visto de lejos, así que no cuentan. No creo que a estas horas recuerden su existencia."

"¿Qué pilotos de la Icaria intentaron comunicarse con él?"

"Los oficiales Eto Kranda, Henta Noren, Bartol Nei y también la oficial Aeryn Sun."

Bialar Crais disimuló un suspiro de disgusto. Como siempre que salía el nombre de la oficial Sun, la voz de Tauvo adquiría un matiz edulcorado que no le gustaba en absoluto. La debilidad de su hermano por aquella oficial arrogante que encima le trataba como si estuviera por encima del bien y del mal era vergonzosa. Además sus habilidades como piloto ponían en evidencia la mediocridad de Tauvo, aunque éste no parecía darse cuenta. Ya hacía tiempo había intentado apartarla del regimiento reasignándola a misiones de transporte, pero era lista y se las había arreglado para ganarse el puesto otra vez, denunciando a un técnico saboteador. Tal vez era hora de encomendarle una misión diferente: el fracaso en la captura del leviatán era la excusa perfecta.

"Pensaré en ello. De momento que el humano siga en custodia médica, con contacto restringido a los miembros del equipo que le han estudiado. Mañana habré tomado una decisión. Puedes retirarte."

Tauvo Crais, saludó formalmente y se retiró del suntuoso despacho del capitán. No sabía que la decisión ya estaba tomada.

Al día siguiente la oficial Aeryn Sun avanzaba con paso ágil en dirección al despacho del capitán preguntándose el motivo de su llamada. El capitán Bialar Crais solía mantener la distancia con los simples oficiales; de hecho tenía fama de estirado y poco sociable entre los soldados destinados al puente de mando o a su asistencia personal, con los que mantenía mayor relación por motivos obvios.

¿Tal vez se trataba de ese cambio de destino a comando de merodeadores que estaba esperando? Pero no, si fuera eso habría recibido sus nuevas órdenes en forma de chip de datos, no cara a cara. Ese no era el estilo de Crais. ¿Tendría algo que ver con el leviatán escapado? Ella no tenía más culpa que los otros pilotos de lo que había pasado, de hecho estaba tan cerca del leviatán que casi había sido engullida durante la propulsión estelar. El capitán no podía culparla del fracaso de la misión ¿o sí? No quería ser paranoica, pero tenía la impresión de que Crais no la miraba con buenos ojos y siempre buscaba defectos en su actuación, que acostumbraba a ser impecable. El único motivo que se le ocurría es que sus habilidades contrastaban con el modesto papel de su hermano, aquel teniente de pacotilla que había recibido el cargo gracias al parentesco y no a méritos propios.

A punto de llegar al acceso al despacho del comandante de la nave, la oficial Sun borró de sus labios la mueca de desprecio que había aparecido, estiró su uniforme e introdujo su identificación en la ranura. La puerta se abrió inmediatamente.

En el otro extremo de la habitación, atendiendo a asuntos aparentemente muy urgentes, el capitán Bialar Crais la hizo esperar un buen rato antes de levantar la mirada.

"Acérquese, oficial Sun"

"Señor."

"Quisiera conocer sus impresiones sobre el individuo que pilotaba aquel módulo primitivo que hace unos días sus compañeros y usted custodiaron hasta el Verzion."

Aquello la pilló por sorpresa. ¿Por qué quería saber su opinión sobre ello? Seguro que ya habría hablado con su hermano sobre el tema. Sin embargo consiguió dominar el gesto y contestar rápidamente.

"No tuvimos ocasión de tratar mucho con él. Parecía aterrorizado, no nos entendía o fingía no hacerlo y su actitud en conjunto era la de un ser deficiente física e intelectualmente. En todo el tiempo no dejó de hacer comentarios incomprensibles e incoherentes."

"¿Sabe qué ha sido de él?"

La oficial Sun miró a su superior apenas unos microts. "No señor. Le condujimos a los servicios médicos, tal como se nos ordenó. No hemos vuelto a saber más de él."

"¿No se ha preguntado qué pasó después?"

Si había sido así, la oficial mintió con soltura. "No señor, no es mi misión."

"Bien contestado, oficial. Siempre la he tenido por un buen soldado y una excelente piloto, un ejemplo para todos los Pacificadores."

"Gracias, señor", contestó una Aeryn cada vez más perpleja.

"Por eso le voy a encomendar una misión especialmente delicada. La criatura que capturaron es un ser primitivo de una raza que se está estudiando pero que puede tener usos prometedores para la causa pacificadora. Su misión será tutorizar su educación y entrenamiento hasta que pueda pasar por un sebaciano de pura raza, por un pacificador altamente preparado."

A la oficial Sun se le descompuso el gesto por unos segundos, lo cual llenó de satisfacción a su capitán.

"Señor yo, yo no estoy preparada para..."

"Por supuesto que lo está. Nadie mejor que usted para convertir a ese ser, ese humano, en uno de nosotros. Usted será el espejo en el que deba mirarse, y en medio ciclo debería estar listo para integrarse y pasar desapercibido en el transportador de comandancia, en una base Gammak o donde sea necesario."

"Señor, el trabajo que usted describe es más propio de los Directorados que entrenan perturbadores, insisto en que yo no tengo la preparación..."

"¿Pone en duda mi decisión, oficial?", la voz del capitán había bajado hasta un tono peligrosamente depredador.

"No señor, pero..."

"Hará lo que se le encomienda y en el plazo indicado si tiene intención de optar algún día a ese puesto de comando de merodeadores que había pedido. Tiene un alto concepto de sí misma, oficial Sun, si no fuera así no se habría atrevido a solicitar ese destino. Ahora es el momento de demostrar su valía."

A Aeryn Sun no le quedaba más remedio que aceptar sin protestar la nueva situación. No si pretendía volver a disfrutar del tipo de vida que le gustaba en un futuro próximo.

"¿Alguna duda, oficial Sun?"

"No, señor."

"Muy bien, los detalles de su misión le serán enviados con prontitud. Esté lista para cambiar de residencia, se está preparando un lugar apropiado, lejos de las áreas habituales de paso del transportador, para que el contacto con el humano se reduzca al mínimo de personas imprescindible. Puede retirarse"

Encerrada. La iban a encerrar y desterrar en su propio transportador de comandancia. Pero alguien iba a pagar aquella maniobra cuyas intenciones veía muy claramente. El capitán Crais quería apartarla de la escena, y ya que no podía pagarlo con él o con su querido hermano ese "humano" como le había llamado el capitán iba a cargar con las consecuencias. Eso pensaba la oficial Sun mientras regresaba a su área de habitación, aguantándose las lágrimas de rabia.

Desde luego, las habilidades sociales no eran el fuerte de aquellos "pacificadores". Eso pensaba John Crichton después de ser conducido a un área muy poco concurrida del transportador de comandancia.

El tío que se llamaba Tauvo Crais le había ido a buscar al área médica y le había anunciado su traslado con cara de pocos amigos. "Si quieres vivir para contarlo," le había dicho, "no darás problemas y te someterás a tu entrenamiento. No intentarás salir del área de la nave que se te ha asignado. No hablarás excepto con la persona o personas que se ocuparán de tu aprendizaje; y por lo tanto dejarás en paz al personal que se encargue de ropa, comida y limpieza..."

Cuando había intentado pedir explicaciones y alegar sus derechos humanos (¿qué sentido podía tener eso allí?), el teniente casi le había empotrado contra la pared y había murmurado: "... y si quieres evitar que te mate, aprenderás, aprenderás rápido y sin dar problemas a la persona responsable de tu educación. ¿Lo entiendes?" John no era ningún cobarde, pero tampoco veía cómo librarse de aquel tío que parecía tenerle tanta inquina.

Así que ahora estaba recorriendo un conjunto de habitaciones, una sala con lo que suponía que eran ordenadores o algo así, un enorme gimnasio, cuartos de aseo y una especie de salón con salida a un espacio abierto, parecido a un parque grande con árboles y un río pero con sol artificial y el techo altísimo de la nave por cielo. Increíble. Buena parte de Central Park podría caber allí dentro. Estaba a punto de salir a explorar un poco cuando oyó deslizarse una puerta a sus espaldas.

Al girar pudo ver a una mujer con uniforme pacificador y un petate pequeño al hombro. Ella también tenía cara de pocos amigos.

"¡Eh! Yo a ti te conozco. Estabas con Crais el día que llegué aquí. Eres uno de los pilotos."

"Qué agudo. Aparta de mi camino." Su voz rezumaba desprecio.

"¿Dónde vas?"

Sin contestar, la mujer se dirigió hacia las habitaciones, echo un vistazo a los cuartos, que eran prácticamente iguales, y entró en el que estaba más cercano a la puerta. Dejó el petate encima de la cama y, con las manos en jarras, miró al techo, suspirando.

"¿Vas a instalarte aquí?" dijo él, levantando ligeramente las cejas.

Ella se volvió lentamente. No sabía por qué pero su tono conciliador la había puesto todavía de peor humor.

"¿Tú qué crees, humano?", gruñó.

"Eh, tengo un nombre, ¿sabes?, y si vamos a compartir espacios más vale que seamos civilizados y nos presentemos." No entendía el motivo, pero la idea de su encierro ya no le parecía tan espantosa. Avanzó con la mano extendida y la mejor de sus sonrisas: "Mi nombre es John Crichton..."

Con un par de movimientos rápidos la pacificadora lo dejó sin respiración, tendido boca arriba en el suelo, sujetándole los brazos con las rodillas y con la mano peligrosamente colocada sobre su tráquea. "Escúchame bien, humano, no me importa cómo te llames, ni lo que seas. Estoy aquí para dirigir tu entrenamiento. Me han dado medio ciclo para convertirte en algo parecido a un sebaciano y voy a hacerlo en la mitad de ese tiempo para poder salir de este antro asqueroso y librarme de tu compañía. O me sigues el ritmo o mueres. ¿Captas la idea?"

Sólo pudo asentir brevemente mientras intentaba tragar saliva.

"Oficial Aeryn Sun, compañía Icaria, regimiento Pleisar, seré tu tutora y te esforzarás por aprender con rapidez todo aquello que te proponga." Se levantó.

"Vale, ya lo cojo. Te han encerrado aquí para enseñarme y no te habías presentado voluntaria al trabajo. Escucha, yo no tengo la culpa. Y díselo también a tu novio, cuando lo veas... ya estuvo antes aquí para marcar el territorio."

"¿Mi qué?"

"Tu novio, tu hombre, como quiera que le llaméis aquí. Tauvo Crais."

"¿Tauvo Crais? ¿estuvo aquí?"

"Si y ya recibí su llamada de atención para que no te diera problemas. Podía habérselo ahorrado, te defiendes muy bien sola."

"¿Tauvo te amenazó para que no me dieras problemas? ¡Encima! ¡El muy drannit!" Estaba furiosa.

"Eh, ¡no la tomes conmigo ahora!" Crichton empezaba a estar furioso, también "¡Yo os no pedí que me recogierais cuando llegue a este lado del universo! En los últimos días me han hecho toda clase de pruebas médicas, me han recogido tejido de lugares que no sabía que tenía, no me han dado ninguna explicación excepto para insultarme repetidamente y ahora me encierran con una loca violenta que tiene vocación de dómina sado-maso..." ella le miraba con la boca abierta, sin comprender la mitad de lo que decía, "...y ¿sabes qué? Estoy hasta las pelotas de toda esta situación y..."

Se interrumpió cuando a ella se le escapó una sonrisa, que le cambió completamente la cara. En un segundo pasó de ser una harpía con naríz aristocrática a convertirse en una joven preciosa. "Mivoks", dijo ella, más suavemente.

"¿Qué?"

"Primera lección. Si vas a pasar por un sebaciano, tendrás que aprender a renegar como nosotros. No estás hasta las... como se diga. Estás hasta los mivonks."

"Mivonks", repitió él, sonriendo, saboreando su primera palabra alienígena. "¿Sabes más de estos?"

"Soy soldado desde que nací, piloto de élite desde los dieciséis ciclos, ¿tú qué crees?. Voy a enfadarme contigo muchas veces en el próximo medio ciclo, ya los irás aprendiendo."

John Crichton sonrió para sí mismo. No podía regresar a su casa, pero la perspectiva mejoraba por momentos.

Aquel mismo día empezó el aprendizaje. La oficial Sun resultó ser muy buena organizadora, y distribuyó las clases alternando ejercicio físico e intelectual. Había clases de mantenimiento físico, prácticas de lucha, de tiro, ejercicios de estrategia militar, explicaciones sobre cultura sebaciana... John Crichton tuvo que aprender a leer dialecto sebaciano para poder acceder a las bases de datos científicos e históricos que estaban a su disposición. Eso fue fácil, pues una vez aprendidas las equivalencias fonéticas los microbios traductores se encargaban del resto, además, para sorpresa de ambos, ella, que se consideraba un soldado ignorante, se descubrió a sí misma disfrutando con la oportunidad de aprender, y resultó especialmente dotada para las ciencias, lo cual creaba nuevos puntos en común.

Lo peor eran las clases de dialecto sebaciano oral, precisamente porque los microbios traductores dificultaban las cosas. Aquellas clases terminaban en muchas ocasiones con gritos de frustración por parte de uno u otra. En aquellas ocasiones, Crichton volvía al cabo de un rato usando el talismán que funcionó desde el primer día...

"¿Qué palabra toca hoy?", y le lanzaba una mirada de cachorro abandonado.

Ella le miraba airadamente hasta que al final levantaba los ojos al cielo y claudicaba. "Fahrbot", decía, con más énfasis del necesario.

"Fahrbot", repetía él mansamente.

"Es un insulto de Hineria, significa loco o débil mental, según el contexto. Hineria es un conjunto de planetas extraordinariamente prósperos, cubiertos en su mayor parte por agua que..."

Ella descubrió enseguida su fascinación por los espacios abiertos y cada tarde, después de la comida del mediodía –acostumbrarse a los usos gastronómicos de aquella zona de la galaxia también requirió dosis de paciencia por una y otra parte, y John Crichton seguía reclamando cosas incomprensibles para la oficial Sun como pizza o "choclate"- le daba un tiempo para pasear por el parque, que estaba a su entera disposición. En ocasiones, si la mañana había sido particularmente productiva, ella aceptaba acompañarle y llegaban hasta la pared artificial del otro extremo para practicar escalada. A ella le gustaba el ejercicio físico extremo, necesitaba forzar su cuerpo constantemente. John suponía que entrenar con él no era un gran reto para ella.

Buena parte del tiempo la pasaban practicando técnicas de combate. La lucha cuerpo a cuerpo era para John un placer y una tortura, todo al mismo tiempo. Siempre acababa vencido, golpeado, dolorido y teniendo que lidiar con el desasosiego que le producía la cercanía física de aquella mujer. ¿Qué iba a hacer? Él era un tío, después de todo, y ella era preciosa y tenía aquel cuerpo perfecto y flexible. Llevaba demasiado tiempo sin una mujer, se decía intentando calmarse cuando la frustración llegaba al límite. Pero no era humana, se recordaba, y además pertenecía a una cultura xenófoba que rechazaba cualquier tipo de contaminación genética, así que cualquier intento estaría fuera de lugar. Pero no podía evitar desearla, estando tan cerca continuamente.

Lo cierto es que ella no salía mucho. De vez en cuando, si habían acabado discutiendo o el día había sido duro, se iba sin dar explicaciones y regresaba al cabo de un par de arnios. Si la esperaba despierto... Corrección: no la esperaba despierto, si se había quedado estudiando algún aspecto particularmente interesante de ciencia o tecnología, o leyendo algún ejemplo de narrativa sebaciana, podía oler leves rastros de alguna sustancia alcohólica cuando regresaba, con las mejillas algo más sonrosadas que normalmente.

John suponía que había estado con Tauvo, pero no se atrevía a preguntárselo.

Cuando Crichton comenzó a progresar en sus conocimientos, algunos técnicos expertos en ciertos campos sustituían a la oficial Sun durante unos arnios. Entonces ella se iba y siempre volvía sonriente y radiante, explicándole sin que se lo preguntara que había estado pilotando su pispa. Él la miraba y la entendía perfectamente; al fin y al cabo, también era un piloto y oh, cómo echaba de menos volar.

Una vez se le escapó.

"¿Podría ir a volar contigo?"

Ella se lo quedó mirando, muy seria. "Todavía no. En mis órdenes está enseñarte a pilotar, pero antes tienes que entender mejor la tecnología, después practicar en los simuladores y..."

"No pretendo pilotar, Aeryn. Me refería a acompañarte. Añoro la sensación de volar, la libertad de estar en el espacio."

Ella bajó la mirada y cambió de tema:

"Hoy estudiaremos el papel del transportador de comandacia Zelbinion durante la batalla de Mintaka3."

Al final de aquel día se fue para volver al cabo de un rato con un contenedor metálico en la mano.

"Trae dos vasos, hoy vas a aprender algo nuevo de la cultura sebaciana."

Acercó los dos vasos y ella escanció un líquido caliente, de color ambarino.

"Raslak", anunció, antes de vaciarlo de un solo trago.

"Raslak", repitió él, tomando un prudente sorbo. Era un licor fuerte, que no le recordaba a ninguno de los que había tomado en la Tierra, pero que calentaba agradablemente al pasar.

"¿Te gusta?"

"Sí. Es fuerte."

"Lo es. Ve con cuidado. No pienso recogerte del suelo, humano." Pero lo dijo sin acritud.

El tercer raslak le dio valor.

"¿Cómo es que no estás hoy con él?"

"¿Con quién?", le miró extrañada.

"Con Tauvo Crais", dijo él, mórdiendose el labio con aprensión, porque a aquellas alturas ya había comprobado en alguna ocasión lo susceptibles que eran los humanos a los golpes Pantak.

"¿Con Crais? ¿Por qué iba a estar con Crais?"

"Bueno, es tu novio ¿no?"

"¿De dónde has sacado eso?"

"Bueno, el primer día estuvo aquí defendiéndote y yo..."

"Yo no dije que tuviera nada con él."

"Tampoco lo negaste."

"No tengo por qué darte explicaciones de con quien me recreo o no.", replicó ella, amoscada.

"Cierto", repuso él, enseguida.

"Yo nunca me he recreado con ese drannit, aunque seguramente le gustaría. No se merece ni un frell de misericordia."

John sintió un alivio inexpresable, y se encontró diciéndole con una sonrisa tonta: "Ya sé lo que quiere decir frell en todas sus variantes pero... ¿qué es un drannit?"

Ella lo miró con incredulidad, y tuvo que morderse los labios para no reirse.

"Un drannit es un pequeño y desagradable batracio ciego que vive en los pantanos de Lux. Su inteligencia es tan escasa y sus sentidos tan limitados que, en el momento de aparearse, es incapaz de distinguir entre macho o hembra, y de hecho normalmente terminan acoplándose a plantas acuáticas de tamaño adecuado. Es un misterio como cada ciclo algunos sobreviven y logran que la especie continúe."

"Drannit. Creo que es el insulto más completo que he oído en mi vida. ¿Y dices que Tauvo Crais es un drannit?"

Ella se limitó a mirarle. Estaban muertos de risa. Sin darse cuenta se estaban haciendo amigos.

El primer día que se le permitió salir y volver a volar fue el más feliz desde su llegada a territorio pacificador. Primero se entrenó en simuladores, luego en aparatos sencillos y poco potentes y al cabo de un tiempo, en el pispa de Aeryn, primero junto a ella, luego solo. En aquellos días Crichton tuvo que aprender rápidamente una serie de axiomas universales:

Si hasta ahora Aeryn había sido una tutora estricta, ahora el nivel de exigencia subía hasta el infinito. No había lugar para el error, volar no era una afición, era una forma de entender la vida en la religión personal de la pacificadora.

Aeryn era un genio a bordo de cualquier cosa que volase. Él era un buen piloto, y en América había volado con los mejores... el mejor de ellos no podía compararse a aquella mujer. Por lo que respecta a volar, Aeryn era Dios.

El pispa de Aeryn era sagrado; un rasguño, un aterrizaje imperfecto y las cosas no se solucionaban preguntando por el taco del día, aunque en el proceso acababa aprendiendo algunos más para su colección, a cual más variopinto.

Volar un pispa en formación al lado del de Aeryn era una experiencia exquisita, la fantasia erótica de cualquier piloto, y el único momento en que ella parecía olvidarse de que su compañero no era sebaciano.

Varias semanas después, estaban compartiendo la última comida del día mientras Aeryn intentaba explicarle de forma muy didáctica el origen de unos trozos de carne cruda que John había juzgado sospechosos.

"No, no quiero saberlo. En estos temas la ignorancia es un regalo. Dices que está bueno, y que no me hará daño, pues me lo comeré, pero no me expliques de qué se trata, por favor.", levantaba la voz, moviendo las manos exageradamente.

Pero ella no le seguía la veta, y parecía distraída.

"Aeryn, ¿qué pasa?"

"No pasa nada, Crichton..." respondió solemnemente. "Es sólo que tu entrenamiento ya está casi acabado. Falta poco para el medio ciclo de plazo que nos dieron y el capitán Crais espera tu "entrada en sociedad" en los próximos días".

Él le devolvió la mirada, también muy sobrio. "¿Es nuestro examen?"

"Ajá."

"¿Y si suspendo?"

"Suspendemos los dos, Crichton, pero no suspenderás."

"¿Y si suspendo?" insistió, "¿qué te pasará a ti si fallo?".

"No lo sé. Tal vez me retiren con honores", ella lo dijo en tono de broma, pero había algo en aquella respuesta que no le gustó nada a John.

"Supongamos que paso la prueba. ¿Qué pasa después?"

"No estoy segura. Se te encomendará algún tipo de misión, imagino. Pasarás a las órdenes directas del capitán y tendrás más libertad, un sueldo, tiempo para volar..."

"¿Y tú?"

"No lo sé. Volveré a los Pleisars a pilotar pispas o tal vez me concedan la promoción a merodeadores que había pedido." No parecía muy emocionada con la perspectiva.

"En cualquier caso," cambió de tema, "mañana empezaremos a trabajar en tu nueva identidad. Serás un teniente de operaciones especiales, y eso te dará algo de margen, son todos un poco raros... seguro que das el pego."

Bromeando, fingió estar ofendido. Fingió no estar preocupado.

Cuando la oficial Sun y su acompañante entraron en la sala de descanso de los oficiales, casi todas miradas se volvieron hacia ellos. En parte porque últimamente no se veía mucho a la Pleisar más notable y en parte porque el hombre que estaba con ella era toda una novedad. Era apuesto, teniente, y un Fantasma Negro, con toda el aura de peligro y exotismo que eso conllevaba. La expectación era palpable.

Una mujer de cabello claro se acercó inmediatamente.

"Aeryn, hace días que no pasabas por aquí." Pero no la miraba a ella, sus ojos resbalaban por el rostro y el cuerpo del desconocido. "Claro que no me extraña, nunca te ha gustado compartir... ¿Seguro que no nos hemos visto antes?"

"Tengo la misma sensación", respondió John sin inmutarse, "estuve en el Verzion brevemente, hace tiempo, tal vez nos vimos entonces."

"Henta", interrumpió Aeryn, menos segura de sí misma de lo que parecía, "éste es el teniente Jan Crixon, de operaciones especiales. La oficial Henta Noren, compañía Icaria, regimiento Pleisar."

"Que ha solicitado traslado al equipo de instructores y le ha sido concedido. Si pasaras más tiempo con nosotros lo sabrías. Claro que se te puede disculpar, dadas las circunstancias."

"Felicidades, Henta"

"Enhorabuena, oficial Noren", añadió Crichton educadamente.

"Venid a nuestra mesa, precisamente estábamos celebrándolo con Kranda y los otros, ¿Néctar de fellip, teniente?".

"Prefiero raslak, si no tiene inconveniente, oficial."

Ésta le lanzó otra mirada apreciativa, "Le gustan los sabores fuerte, por lo que veo."

Mientras les seguía, Aeryn se sentía absurdamente celosa.

La noche fue un éxito. Todo el mundo pasó por la mesa a saludar al Fantasma Negro, incluido el teniente Crais quien le informó que el capitán le recibiría al día siguiente. El teniente Crixon en todo momento se mostró agradable, con el punto justo de arrogancia que se esperaba de un miembro de operaciones especiales que descendía de una de las más prestigiosas casas sebacianas.

Cuando él y Aeryn se despidieron y se marcharon juntos del área de oficiales todos dieron por hecho que la oficial Sun, que siempre había llevado con tanta discreción sus asuntos personales, tenía un nuevo compañero de recreación y estaba encantada de exhibirlo. La oleada de envidia entre los dos sexos fue general.

Aeryn Sun limpiaba por tercera vez con precisión maniática su pistola de pulsaciones mientras esperaba el resultado de la entrevista entre Crichton y el comandante de la nave. No se había solicitado su presencia y por tanto se había quedado allí. Ya habían pasado más de dos arnios. ¿Pero qué hacían? Normalmente el capitán Crais sólo pasaba tanto tiempo con su hermano. Cuando finalmente se abrió la puerta exterior, John Crichton entró con expresión grave.

"¿Cómo fue?", preguntó, tragando saliva.

"Oh, bien. Estupendamente, supongo. Crais parece encantado con mi actuación de ayer, me encarga que te felicite de su parte. En unos días decidirá cual es mi primera misión, aunque ya me ha avanzado que está pensando en enviarme en una misión de inteligencia a no se qué "Colonias Escindidas" para recoger información sobre la situación política de allí."

"Qué bien. Parece una misión sencilla."

"Sí, eso parece. Tal vez encuentre información para volver a casa."

"¿Sigues pensando en volver?"

"Claro, Aeryn, ya lo sabes. He aceptado todo este adoctrinamiento, y hasta lo agradezco porque me ha permitido sobrevivir, pero mi objetivo siempre ha sido volver. Uno de mis objetivos...". La frase quedó inacabada.

Ella bajó los ojos y volvió a su trabajo en el arma.

John se aclaró la voz.

"Crais me ha ordenado que te haga llegar este chip con datos sobre tu nueva asignación."

Ella levantó la vista y cogió suavemente, rozándole apenas, el chip que estaba en la palma de su mano. Fue hasta el lector de datos y lo introdujo en silencio.

"Me han dado el destino de comando de merodeadores y un ascenso a teniente. Mañana tengo que presentarme a mi nuevo capitán y recibir órdenes." No parecía que le hiciese demasiada ilusión.

"Le pedí a Crais que vinieras conmigo a donde me envíen", la interrumpió.

"¿Qué has hecho qué?". No se lo podía creer, ¿cómo podía ser tan ingenuo?.

"Me lo ha negado, después de un largo discurso sobre los inconvenientes de establecer vínculos duraderos en el seno de los pacificadores."

"Por el amor de Cholak, John. ¿qué esperabas?", dijo ella, sin ocultar su irritación.

Eso sólo sirvió para hacerle explotar. "No sé lo que esperaba, Aeryn. Tal vez un poco de compasión. No he causado problemas, me he sometido, he aprendido todo lo que les ha convenido hasta convertirme en el instrumento que Crais pretende utilizar para ascender en la jerarquía. Esperaba algo de empatía, que no me quitasen lo único que me ha impedido volverme loco en este medio ciclo, lo único que amo aquí."

Ella se quedó mirándole boquiabierta mientras John cerró la boca de golpe, asumiendo lo que había dejado escapar en su exabrupto. Ahora no tenía más remedio que continuar.

"¿De verdad quieres que nos separen, Aeryn.?"

Ella estuvo unos microts callada y al final susurró. "No, pero así funcionan las cosas en mi cultura."

"¿Te importa tanto ese destino de comando?"

Aeryn Sun no mentía, o por lo menos no mentía a John Crichton. "Creía que sí."

"¿Creías? ¿Pretérito?", la ilusión era una nota inconfundible en su voz.

"Mmm", asintió ella, muy bajito, sin mirarle todavía.

Aquel día empezaron a compartir habitación.

A la mañana siguiente los tenientes Sun y Crixon no se presentaron a sus respectivos oficiales superiores. Pocos arnios después eran declarados desertores y se inició una operación de búsqueda y captura que marcó los siguientes ciclos de su vida. La suya y la de la tripulación del leviatán huído Moya, a la que se sumaron en extrañas circunstancias varias semanas después. Pero eso es otra historia.


End file.
